Forbidden Love
by Allers3
Summary: Frost has been chosen for the Hunger Games, but that isn't her only problem. Three people close to her heart must die if Frost wants to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first story. Or at least my first fanfic. **

**Basically, Catching Fire never happened. Peeta and Katniss are living in the Victor's Village, they won the Games, and haven't been forced to go in again. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames are good too (they help me notice all the non-important details that were confusing or wrong). **

**Frost's POV**

I crouched low on the branch, knife in hand, eyes locked on the forest floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my brother, Jack, poised in an archer's stance, bow at the ready. He was still as a statue, hardly even blinking. Somewhere not too far away, my twin sister Sunny was picking berries, digging roots, gathering anything edible.

A rabbit hopped lazily beneath my branch. It was _huge. _My eyes met Jack's, and he nodded, giving me the kill. I narrowed my eyes, aimed, and threw my knife.

The rabbit only had time to look up at the barely perceptible noise the knife made before it was skewered through the head. I dropped to the ground quietly and pulled the knife out of my kill, wiping the blood on a cloth I'd brought for just this purpose.

Everything we did was though out. Wiping it on my pant leg or shirt would leave a very obvious blood stain. And what would the peacekeepers think? My little family didn't hunt to trade, so we weren't well known. We hunted to feed ourselves. Whatever was left over- a pelt, a hunk of meat, some greens- was traded for the little thing we couldn't otherwise afford.

Adding the rabbit to my belt- I had a squirrel and a pheasant- I was overcome by how _heavy _it was. I tried shifting it around, but ended up just carrying it.

Jack came over to join me, Sunny behind him.

"Want to head back?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure. Which way?"

There were two holes in the fence that we used. The first let out near the Victor's Village, while the other was near the Hob.

"The Village, I think," Sunny said. "We can trade later." Sunny and I were twins, but at the same time we were polar opposites. My hair was black, hers was golden-brown. Our eyes were both blue, but mine were dark while hers were light. And as for our personalities- I was quiet and closed-off, but Sunny? Nicest person you'll ever meet.

Ever.

"Yeah, sure." Jack and I agreed unanimously, and our little trio started to head towards the fence.

We waited for the telltale hum that meant the fence was on, but all was quiet. First Sunny, then me, then Jack slipped under the fence and headed towards the back doors of one of the victor's houses.

No, none of us have ever won the Hunger Games. Neither had either of our now dead parents. We lived here because we had no choice.

When Sunny and I were 8 (Jack was 12), both our parents were killed for illegal hunting. We had to watch. But the second they were dead, Jack had grabbed the two of us and ran to the Victor's Village. He broke into the back door of one of the houses that was uninhabited (only one was in use at the time) and slammed it behind us. "We're living here now", he'd said simply.

From then on, we'd provided for ourselves. Jack and I could hunt, I could cook, Sunny knew everything there was to know about plants and healing.

So now, eight years later, we still live here, still haven't been caught.

Otherwise, we'd probably be dead.

Entering the house, we dumped our loads on the kitchen table. Ours wasn't as elaborate as the other Victor's homes; it'd never been decorated. Plain furniture, unpainted walls. But it was home.

**Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting. I had to set the scene, introduce characters and such.**

**I won't wait for reviews to write more, but they'd be greatly appreciated. I'll try and write more ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, now that you've got an idea of what's going on here, we can get to the good parts! **

**Oh, one thing: Their parents were killed SIX years ago. Sunny and frost are 14 years old, and Jack is 18. Sorry 'bout that!**

**Again, reviews are appreciated, and if you're confused, tell me and I'll try and clear it up. **

**Oh yeah: thanks to Claratrix LeChatham for my first review!**

Jack's POV

I fell down onto one of the chairs around the kitchen table, watching as Frost started to prepare my squirrel (I'd caught three, plus a rabbit).

"I think we've got enough to trade today, eh?" I asked no one in particular, though I'd been watching Frost. She ignored me, focusing on the kills.

"I think so," Sunny piped up. I turned my head to see that she was organizing the greens she'd collected. I couldn't name most of them; the only ones I recognized were the blackberries.

"Frost?" I asked. She continued to ignore me, but I recognized her face, her tense stance, the unshed tears making her eyes look watery. She was reliving a time, six years ago, when we had watched our parents beaten to death by the peacekeepers...

Apparently, Sunny had realized it too. Without hesitating, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around her sister, gently pulling her away from the countertop, before spinning her around and hugging her. I jumped up and joined them, wrapping my long arms around the both of them.

We held that position for a few minutes. Frost didn't let the tears fall. Eventually, she squirmed her way out of the embrace and went back to the counter. The tears had disappeared and she stood more relaxed now. Sunny and I exchanged a look. We each knew that Frost wouldn't admit it, but when she was like that, we were the only ones who could snap her out of it.

"Yeah," she said suddenly. I looked away from Sunny and looked back at Frost. "We should trade. We can eat the rabbit, trade half the squirrels, and store the pheasant?" She ended it like a question, though I knew that she'd made her decision and wouldn't be swayed by any suggestions.

"Sounds good," I replied. She nodded, then started cleaning and gutting the rabbit.

* * *

Sunny's POV

A little while later, when Frost and Jack got back from trading the squirrels, I had sorted all the greens, putting some away for medicine, leaving others out to eat. I looked up when Frost walked in the back door, carrying some bandages and a couple rough loaves of bread. Jack had a small bag of apples.

"Shall we eat?" I asked. Before they'd left, Frost had finished preparing the rabbit and cut it into bits for a stew. I myself had added some herbs, spices, and greens.

In response to my question, Frost shrugged and Jack nodded enthusiastically.

While we ate, the table was unusually quiet. I mean, Frost rarely spoke anyways, but Jack and I usually chatted some. But not tonight. None of wanted to discuss what couldn't be avoided.

Tomorrow was Reaping Day.

All three of us were signed up for our own tesserae (no point in signing up for each other when we could just do it ourselves) despite Jack's protests. This meant that Frost and I each had 19, whereas Jack had 34. Not as many as people with large families all adding tesserae for each other, but the odds weren't quite in our favour.

Plus, this was the 75th Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell.

The one with the sick, horrible twist.

All three of us were terrified. Jack and I didn't exactly hide it, but Frost didn't show it. The way she rarely showed emotion at all.

Breaking my train of thought, Frost stood up suddenly. "I'm going to bed," she announced.

"Night," Jack mumbled around his stew. I waved as she headed upstairs.

After a bit of awkward silence and we finished eating, Jack spoke.

"What do you think will happen if one of us gets chosen?" His voice shook. He was trying not to get too upset- for my sake, probably- but he wasn't doing the best job.

"You can't think like that Jack!" I'd raised my voice, and without noticing, risen to my feet, shoving my chair backwards. "If _you_ keep thinking like that, then _I'll _start thinking like that, and _Frost'll _start thinking like that, and then where would we be? Too scared to leave the house!" I rarely spoke like that. No, not rarely, _never. _The Games were getting to me. I shook my head to clear it. "I'm going to bed." I turned on my heel and ran upstairs before Jack could respond.

Even though there were four bedrooms in this house, we all shared one. We'd dragged mattresses from other rooms into the master bedroom so we could sleep in the same room. None of us liked being separated. Separation meant death.

I curled up next to Frost's form, gently rising and falling as she breathed. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax. Thinking of the forest, the gentle sound of birds chirping, trees swaying in the wind, a river rushing on the edge of my hearing...

It was with these thoughts that I quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Thanks so much to you people reading this. ;D Again, not the most exciting chapter, but I'll do reaping day soon, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long!** **Anyway, here's chapter three (finally, reaping day!)! As usual: reviews are appreciated, even if they're flames. It's just great to hear from you guys. On with the story!**

Frost's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, reluctantly. I was instantly filled with dread.

Reaping day. The Quarter Quell (for _some _reason, the Capitol seems to have decided to wait until Reaping Day to tell us what the twist was this year).

My sleep had been plagued with nightmares, Sunny or Jack being chosen, going into the area, me powerless to do anything but watch as they were slowly, painfully killed...

My mind needed to struggle to break free of these depressing, and horrifying, thoughts. I took comfort in the fact that Jack and Sunny were on either side of me, snuggled close for warmth. I took a deep breath, _making _myself relax. Beside me, Sunny started to stir.

I looked at my twin sister. She really was quite pretty- beautiful, even. Her hair was golden brown, almost blonde, and reached about halfway down her back, like mine. Though her eyes were closed, I knew that they were pale blue, like a summer sky. Sleeping, she looked fragile. Delicate.

Far too delicate for the arena.

Jack and I were the fighters, she was our healer. She was comfortable with plants, not spears and knives and arrows...

I made a decision right then. If Sunny was chosen, I was volunteering for her. No matter what Jack said, I knew that he, too, would prefer that I go in than Sunny, just because I would survive longer.

And no one would really miss me.

Jack yawned loudly, and I forgot about being depressed. He sat up, blinking the sleep away, and looked at me foggily. "Morning," he said.

"Happy Hunger games," I murmured.

Sunny yawned- somehow managing to sound perfectly graceful and lady-like- and smiled at me and Jack weakly. "Happy Hunger Games," she echoed quietly.

We all took turns in the extravagant bathroom, scrubbing off dirt and coal dust. Sunny and I helped one another with our hair, and finally the three of us stood at the back door, ready to go.

Jack was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a white shirt that had once belonged to our father. Sunny was wearing a pale blue dress that brought out her curves and made her eyes stand out. I wore a dress that was dark blue, with highlights of silver and pale blue.

We were ready to go.

We stuck together until we got to the town square, where Jack went off to stand with the other eighteens, while Sunny and I went to the fourteens section.

There were some quiet conversations-mostly concerning the victors from the previous years, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen who would be acting as mentors this year- but other than that, the square was oddly silent.

We only waited for a few minutes before the Mayor appeared, taking his place on the stage. He recited the traditional- or rather, mandatory- speech about how _great _the Capitol was, how we should be thankful, etc. I didn't know about anyone else, but I certainly wasn't listening. I only looked at the stage at the distinctive _click, click, click _of high heels on the stage. Effie Trinket was walking to the microphone, her pink wig bobbing up and down somewhat as she moved.

But before she got there, the giant TV in the square flickered to life. President Snow's face appeared on the screen, smiling pleasantly at the crowd.

"Happy Hunger games!" he said enthusiastically. "Now, as you all know, this is the 75th Hunger Games- the Quarter Quell! We've kept you waiting, but now you finally get to hear it!" He opened some sort of box and pulled out an old-looking envelope labelled _75. _Apparently for suspenseful purposes, he paused dramatically before sliding one wrinkled hand into the envelope and pulling out a slip of paper. He straightened it, then began to read aloud:

"To show that the Capitol has _no _restrictions, the chosen tribute will also bring all siblings into the Games! No volunteers will be allowed this year." The president smiled again, then the screen went black.

I was frozen as the President's words echoed in my head.

_Siblings of the tributes..._

_No volunteering..._

_Sunny was going to die._

Those last words hadn't been Snow's, but my own. If _any _of us were chosen....

Then Sunny would likely die.

No. I couldn't linger on the thought. Sunny turned her head from the stage to smile at me weakly. She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Effie turned back towards the crowd and flashed a dazzling smile. "Happy Hunger Games!" she sang in her Capitol accent. "Ladies first!"

I held my breath, and Sunny squeezed my hand.

Effie reached into the girl's glass ball, and...

"Frost Torreflamm!" she said.

I. Was. Shocked. What. Were. The. Chances?

My brain was moving in slow motion. I barely registered that Sunny had screamed. That Jack was shouting, fighting his way through the eighteens to get to me.

I stood up shakily, pulling my hand gently free from Sunny's grasp. I walked calmly to the stage, up the stairs, and took my place.

Effie smiled again-apparently ignoring Jack and Sunny- and walked over to the boy's ball. She reached in without hesitation and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Jack.... Torreflamm?" She paused and turned to me. "Are you two related?" she asked me.

I ignored her. I could tell that the horror was quite apparent on my face. So even _without _the Quarter Quell that assured that Sunny and Jack would come in too, the two of us were picked anyways.

Wow.

Effie, deciding that I wasn't going to respond, turned to Jack, just getting to the stage. "Alright you two! Brother and sister, are we?" Neither one of us spoke. "...Okay! Well, you need to get your sibling up here anyways, you two!

I didn't have the heart. So Jack whispered it, the fate that we'd both been dreading: "Sunny."

She stood up, looking like she wanted to cry, and came up to the stage to stand with us. I almost unconsciously linked hands with both of them.

"So, Jack, Frost, and Sunny! This ought to be an interesting Game, eh?" No one replied in any way. The three of us- Jack, Sunny and I- simply turned and followed the peacekeepers to the Justice building.

**Okay, so one thing: I know that Quarter Quells are supposed to be announced at least a few weeks in advanced, but I wanted Frost to think she had a chance of saving Sunny. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry, I won't do this often; I just forgot something in the last chapter:**

**I am in need of tributes! All of the other districts need tributes in the games; without them... well, you figure it out. Anyway...**

**If you have a character you like to use, or if there's a personality/look/etc. That you really like, then leave it in a review or message me! Specify:**

**Name (first and last, if possible)**

**Nickname (optional)**

**Age**

**District**

**Talents (knife-throwing, edible plants, etc. Please make it realistic.)**

**Weaknesses (Not strong, etc. They must have at least one. NO god characters, please.)**

**Career? (Note: I'll only be accepting a max of maybe 7 careers. Your character MUST be career worthy, and first come, first serve!)**

**Token: (optional)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Other: (anything extra- for example, really hates blonde people (no offence blond people))**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them! Keep 'em coming :D**

**Oh, and don't forget to submit your character for my need of tributes. :P I'll fill in the blanks, but any help is appreciated! And again, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to write! Longer chapter, to make it up to you. Enjoy!**

Jack's POV

I walked towards the Justice Building, the peacekeepers surrounding Frost, Sunny, and I. We were on our way to make our goodbyes.

Possibly, our final goodbyes.

The peacekeepers asked if we wanted to do our goodbyes together or separately. Before Sunny or Frost could even think, I said "Together." Neither one objected.

I took a chair, Sunny claimed a couch, and Frost slumped into a corner, looking.... well, depressed.

And for good reason.

We were in the Hunger Games.

That wasn't all. Whilst Sunny and I each had visitors- friends from school, mostly- Frost didn't get anyone. She just sat in the corner, glaring and the far wall. I wanted to comfort her, but the flood of people coming to see Sunny and I prevented this. Plus, the more people that came, the angrier- or more depressed, or whatever- she got.

Eventually- and believe me, it took a while- the goodbyes ended. Frost stood up and joined Sunny and I as we were herded out of the Justice Building and into the train station by a swarm of peacekeepers. We were forced to stand for pictures. Sunny smiled- though I could tell it was forced- I smiled- and believe me, it was forced as well- and Frost... well, she didn't even pretend. She just glared.

After a couple minutes, Frost simply turned and stalked into the train. Sunny and I followed quickly. I plopped down on a couch and sighed as the weight of the truth settled on me.

Sunny, Frost and I were tributes in the 75th Hunger Games. There is no way for all three of us to survive. At least two will be dead before this is over. We may never see our home again.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark sat down on the couch across from me, breaking into my thoughts. I randomly noticed that Sunny was now beside me, and Frost has claimed a chair to my right.

"Alright." It was Katniss speaking. Her dark eyes were determined, and she barely seemed to notice that Peeta's arm was around her waist. "So, what can you three do?"

No one spoke at first. I decided to break the silence. "I can use a bow... a spear... I'm okay with knives..."

Sunny broke in. "He's good with most weapons. He can hunt." She smiled at me slightly in a way that said, _Don't sell yourself short._

Katniss looked back at me. "Is that true?" I nodded slowly, and she turned her attention to Sunny. "How 'bout you? I'm sorry to say that I can't imagine you fighting. No offence." The last part was added when Frost shot her a death-glare.

Sunny spoke shyly. "You're right about the fighting, I can't hunt either. But I know a lot about plants, and healing."

Something flashed in Katniss's eyes when Sunny said that, but she didn't flinch. "Alright. You?" She looked at Frost.

Too bad for Katniss, Frost was in a very, very bad mood. She simply ignored the older girl, staring out the window at the rushing landscape.

"Hello?" Katniss raised an eyebrow. "Um..."

"Frost?" I whispered helpfully.

"Frost." Katniss nodded at me slightly in thanks. "Frost, what can you do?" Frost continued to ignore her.

Clearly, Katniss didn't have the best anger management. Despite Peeta's attempt to hold her in place, Katniss stood up and stormed over, coming to a halt right in front on Frost. "I am talking to you, kid!" she hissed.

Frost finally looked at Katniss. Her eyes were two chips of ice, colder than I had even seen them.

"Do you know what it is like, Frost hissed, "to have not one, but two sibling in the Hunger Games? Two siblings who you can no longer protect? Two siblings who you may have to murder just so you can see the next sunrise? No. All you had to care about was him. " Frost threw a disgusted glance at Peeta, who looked shocked... and a little scared. Scared of this girl, nowhere near his size, and three years younger than he was.

She finished her speech by standing up, walking right past Katniss, and to her room.

Katniss looked stunned, like she had never before been stood up to. She turned on Sunny and I. "What is her problem?" she demanded.

"She's never been very..." Sunny hesitated, so I finished for her. "...good with people. Nice. Open. The only reason she spoke at all was because you got up in her face."

Katniss glared, but Peeta looked more sympathetic. "Has she always been that way?" he asked quietly.

Sunny shook her head. "Only since..." she whispered, and trailed off.

"Since what?" Peeta urged gently.

I looked at the floor, feeling tears in my eyes. "Our parents were both killed," I whispered. "For hunting illegally. It wasn't their fault, they did it to keep us alive..." I looked up now. "I was twelve; Sunny and Frost were eight."

Katniss looked sad. Mostly at the 'hunting illegally' part, though I couldn't imagine why.

"Wait...." Peeta looked confused. "Shouldn't you be living in a community home or something? If you were only twelve, then you couldn't have had your own house, and you weren't old enough to live on your own..." He trailed off.

I looked around nervously. I exchanged a glance with Sunny. She nodded slightly, so I took a deep breath and looked at Katniss and Peeta.

"We've been living in the Victor's Village." I said it in a rush, with one whoosh of air.

"Huh?" Peeta still looked confused. "But, as curious as I am, you two should get some sleep. As Effie would say, it's going to be a big, big, big day tomorrow!"

I nodded in agreement, suddenly exhausted. "Night," I murmured, and headed off to my room. I pulled out a pair of pyjama pants, stripping off my Reaping clothes, and crawled into the soft, clean, Capitol bed. I drifted off quickly, slipping into a dark, deep sleep...

**Again, sorry for the time it took! But longer chapter. I'm going to keep nagging you about it: Keep submitting characters1 I need a TON because of all the siblings and stuff, but yours can be an only child! You can also add a back story if you want, or say that they have a certain relationship with another tribute, or a sibling, mentor, whatever. **

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry to everyone for taking a while to do this chapter (triggerhappy44 and snowhiskers, I'm looking at you!). Anyways, reviews are appreciated... you know how it goes. Don't for get to submit your character! Enjoy!**

**Sunny's POV**

I woke up, and immediately froze. This bed was soft, the sheets were smooth, the pillows were very, very puffy. And most importantly, I couldn'tfeel Jack and Frost curled up close for warmth.

I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling; a pale green color, soothing and metal.

Then I remembered.

The Reaping, the Quarter Quell, Frost's name being called, and then Jack's. I was on the train that would take the three of us to the Capitol.

In other words, the train that would take us to our deaths.

I rolled out of bed, randomly noticing the baby pink, silk nightgown that I'd put on before bed. I went through the drawers until I found something to wear; a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I walked across my roomy quarters, through the door, and towards a table piled with food.

It was more food than I'd seen in my life.

There were eggs, prepared at least ten different ways; crispy-looking toast with fruity mush to spread over it; all sorts of fruits, most of which I couldn't identify; croissants that we'd never been able to afford... and so much more.

I grabbed a plate off a clean-looking pile and started to load it up with food.

"Careful," someone said from behind me. I jumped guiltily and turned to see Peeta. He was smiling gently at me. "You';; get sick if you eat too much too fast; I assume that you're not used to such rich food?" I nodded shyly, and he laughed. "I was the same way, when I first found all the food."

Jack walked in now, blinking sleepily. "Hey," he said, sounding groggy. Then he spotted the food. His eyes widened and his jaw actually dropped. Jack was a huge eater, so this must've seemed like heaven to him.

_Heaven in hell, _a tiny voice in my mind whispered. I pushed it back and decided to focus on the positive. I smiled, fighting back laughter as Jack dove at the food, filling a plate sky-high. Once it was full, he sat down on a couch and starting... well, he was practically inhaling it.

Katniss walked in now. She took a place by Peeta, watching as I sat down with Jack and started eating. It made me uncomfortable, like we were being... graded. Judged.

On how we ate? I was _trying _to use the utensils that'd been provided, but Jack was all-out eating with his hands.

Effie Trinket, our escort, walked in now. She smiled. "Jack! Sunny~!~ So glad to see you!~ How was your...." She trailed off, seeing our table manners. She pursed her lips. "...sleep." She shook herself slightly, looking away. "Weren't there three of you?" she asked us. "Frost? Where is she?"

""Still asleep," Jack mumbled around his mouthful of eggs, though I could tell that he meant something more like, "still moping."

Effie sighed and went towards the room where Frost had gone to sleep. I watched as she knocked on the door, three quick raps, then waited. When no response came, she sighed again and called though the door. "Frost, darling, today is a big, big, big day for us! You can't sleep in any longer!" Still no response.

Effie opened the door now. Within about three seconds, Effie ducked as one of the over-fluffed Capitol pillows was thrown at her. I could see Effie's face; it was bright red. She was furious.

She was screaming now. "_Frost!_ You _have to get up!_ I don't know how it is in District 12, but now we have a _schedule, _and if we don't stick to it, total chaos is going to erupt-" She broke off when the door slammed in her face.

I stood up. "Effie," I said quietly, "can I try? She might listen to me...she's really upset..."

Effie nodded, grumbling about manners and politeness, or Frost's lack thereof.

I knocked on the door gently, and then opened it slowly. "Frost?" I said, "It's me. May I come in?"

Frost was sitting on the bed- messy and unmade- with her legs crossed, glaring at the door. Her expression softened when she saw me.

"Sunny," she said softly. "Come in." I nodded and entered, closing the door behind me. It was only once it was closed and I'd walked over to the bed did I notice that there were little streaks of light on Frost's face. It took me a moment to realise that they were tears, leaving reflective streaks of water across her cheeks.

She hadn't cried for years. Not since Mom and Dad... this was enough to make her cry. That was the truth that attacked me. The Hunger Games had made _Frost Torreflamm _cry. That was a feat that no one had accomplished since she was eight.

It was this fact that made _me _burst into tears, dropping onto the bed beside Frost and embracing her. She wrapped her arms around me too, and we stayed like that for a minute before I pulled away.

"Frost," I said. 'I know you're upset, but you shouldn't be difficult... Believe it or not, we're in this, and we can't get out. These people are going to try and keep us alive in there, Frost, and we need to cooperate. If not... well, what to stop them from letting us starve to death? Turning us on each other? Believe it or not Frost, we need them. So could you please behave?" I took a deep breath after my little rant, and watched Frost's face warily, ready for her reaction.

Surprisingly, she nodded. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, just... I can't stand this." She looked away from me. The tears had stopped, and she wiped what was left off her face with the back of her hand. "It's just... you don't know how it feels. To know that your brother and sister are probably going to die." She laughed suddenly. "Sorry, let me rephrase that: You _do _know how it is, but you don't know what it's like to know that even if _you _make it back, no one will be there for you. Or something." She looked at me again, smiling. "Never mind. But, yeah, I'll cooperate."

**Kind of a lame chapter/end of chapter. And yes, Frost is pissing everyone off. She's not much of a people person. Don't worry, it'll get better once they get to the Capitol. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for that sucky chapter. I'll try and hurry up to the good parts!**

**Oh, I'd like to thank all the songs that help me survive the boring parts! On with the story!**

**Frost's POV**

I followed Sunny out into the... well, the main compartment, I suppose. I recognized it from yesterday. I looked away when I met eyes with Katniss. I went and sat down beside Jack on the couch, Sunny squeezing in beside me.

"Hey," Jack whispered. "Feeling better?" I smiled slightly and nodded.

Katniss seemed to take a deep breath before walking over to me. "I'm sorry I lost my temper last night," she said, somewhat grudgingly, I thought. I just stared at her for a moment before Sunny elbowed me in the rib. After shooting her a quick glare, I turned back to Katniss and sighed. My turn.

"I'm sorry for exploding. I just..." I let myself trail off, deciding against excuses. Katniss nodded, and offered her hand. I didn't hesitate before I shook it.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up..." Katniss seemed to brighten. "Are you willing to tell me what you can do now?"

I nodded. "I can throw a knife with accuracy, and I can handle it pretty well. I can keep quiet, I'm a good tracker, I can hunt..."

"And she's a heck of a cook!" Jack added. Sunny giggled, and I smiled.

Katniss nodded, looking satisfied. "Good. You three will make quite a team..." She looked at us, one at a time. "I do assume that you'll want to work together?"

We all nodded.

She smiled. "Good. Now, why don't you guys rest up? We're almost at the Capitol."

The train was slowing. I ran towards the window, unable to stop myself. I could see the shining city; tall buildings, clean, paved roads, and wealthy people walking around.... I immediately looked away in disgust. How could they live like this and leave _us _so bad-off?

Peeta appeared out of nowhere. "We're going to unload in a couple minutes. Then you'll be handed off you your stylists." Oh, yeah. We had to do that ridiculous circuit of the Capitol. To make it worse, they got to dress us up first.

What fun.

"Just do _whatever _they say," Peeta ordered. "Trust me."

I paid zero attention to my prep team. I didn't flinch when they waxed my legs; didn't complain when I was bathed in some smelly liquid. I hardly blinked when they did my hair up, putting it in delicate curls. But when one of them- some freak with _blue _skin and _neon orange_ hair- tried to remove my necklace, the delicate metal chain with a snowflake pendant- I almost slapped her.

"Don't touch it!" I snarled, leaping to my feet and turning on her, automatically shifting into a defensive position.

She looked alarmed. "Okay, okay!" she said quickly. "It's just, it might not work with your costume..." She trailed off at my glare.

I sat back down and they went back to work, putting the finishing touches on my hair and nails.

"You're ready!" the one who touched my necklace squealed. "I'll go get your stylist!"

Sunny and Jack randomly appeared at the door. Sunny's hair was done like mine, her nails smooth and shiny, completely free of and 'excess' body hair. Jack cleaned up nice too; his dark brown hair was neatly combed, though it still had that 'windblown' look to it.

Though I was happy to see them, I frowned. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't we supposed to see our stylists now?"

Jack shrugged. "Apparently, we're all being done together this year, by Cinna and Portia. They didn't have enough stylists because of the Quell, so...." He shrugged again.

Cinna and Portia themselves entered the room now. Both looked extremely normal compared to my prep team. I smiled tentatively as they entered.

"Hi," Cinna said. "I'm Cinna, and this is Portia." He looked at the three of us. "Jack, Sunny, and Frost Torreflamm, right?" We all nodded. "Good. Well, let's get to work."

First we all sat down and had lunch, in a room with a large glass window- or, I suppose you could simply say that the wall was entirely glass. We could see the Capitol, in all its shining glory. I looked away quickly, my eyes not used to the harsh reflections of light that bounced off the glass and metal buildings.

After lunch, Sunny Jack and I stood in a line, being looked over by our stylists. Suddenly, Cinna stopped circling and smiled.

"I've got it," he declared. "I've got an idea for each of you. How to keep _your _apparent coldness obvious-" he nodded at me, and I couldn't bring myself to disagree- "How to make _you _look like a really happy, sunny sort of kid-" he nodded at Sunny, then continued- "and how to make _you _look like you rule the place." He nodded at Jack finally, and then smiled wider. "Let's get started!"

We'd been separated after that, so I didn't know what my siblings would look like. I reviewed my own costume in the mirror, and couldn't help but smile.

A pale blue and white dress, ending around my knees. It was simple, but emphasized my curves, though they were few. I was wearing elbow gloves, also pale blue, but a lighter shade, with flames- white-hot flames, Cinna had explained when I'd questioned the color- around the elbow part. They were the kind of gloves that let your fingers through, and my nails were silver. My hair had been kept in its curls, and Portia had woven in some sort of silky material- going along with the blue-and-white theme- into it, long strands of the stuff. I was wearing a sort of tiara; silver and topped with the same pale blue flames. My shoes were simple silver flats. The only makeup I was wearing was some silver eyeliner, but I had intricate swirls and knots and designs in a deep blue color, covering every visible part of my body.

I had to admit, they'd done a great job, making me an ice princess without breaking the coal theme. You burned coal, fire turned blue, then white at high temperatures... great loophole, I thought.

I headed down to the place where we'd board our chariots before riding them through the city, before ending in the City Circle, where President Snow's mansion is; it is where he will deliver his speech.

Jack and Sunny already stood our near chariot, and I honestly stopped in place because I was so shocked.

Sunny was a canary. I knew that right away. The birds that we took into the mines to make sure of no poisonous gases to kill everyone. Her dress was yellow, a bright, happy shade, that hung to her knees, like mine. Her hair had some golden silk woven into it. Her gloves, fingerless like mine, were pale gold with feathers at the ends. Her nails were gold. Her shoes were simple gold flats. She too was wearing a tiara, simply gold.

And then there were the wings.

They were huge, at least half of Sunny's full height. They were beautiful, made of what looked like _real _canary feathers. They were shaped, however, like an angel's wings. She _looked _like an angel, an angel who might take off at any moment to go fly among the clouds.

Too bad that this angel didn't have much of a chance to live, let alone fly.

Jack was... well, he was amazing. He was clad in a pair of simple black pants, a loose, yellow shirt...

And a cape. A fiery cape, that made him look like some fire god, ready to wreak havoc on unsuspecting victims. He had a pickaxe in one hand, but it was majorly souped-up; the handle was gold, the pick silver. He had a crown on, though it was grander than mine or Sunny's. It made him look like a _king _of gods.

They both widened their eyes when they saw me, and I absently remembered my own elaborate outfit. I grinned and walked quickly to them (I'd run, but this dress had its restrictions).

"Hey," we all said together, and laughed. Cinna and Portia appeared now, smiling broadly at the three of us.

"You three look wonderful!" Portia gushed.

Cinna nodded in agreement. "Okay, I want Sunny on the right, Frost on the left, and Jack in the middle. It that okay with everyone?" We all nodded happily.

We boarded the chariot, just as the others started to pull forward.

I took a deep breath. With some unspoken agreement, the three of us linked hands.

Soon enough, our chariot began to move forward, the horses pulling us dutifully. I stayed steady, with Jack's hand clenched in my own.

The crowd cheered as we entered the streets, I even heard people screaming our names. Some threw flowers; I made a point to catch a blue rose. I kissed it and smiled, holding it up to show the audience. Jack held up the hands he had linked with Sunny and I, and the crowd cheered louder.

It seemed like forever, but eventually, we reached the City Circle. The President made a speech- which I totally tuned out- and then we left our chariots to go back to our rooms.

"Great job!" Cinna said, meeting us along with Portia, Katniss, and Peeta."Let's see what they'll think of you know, kids!"

**Haha, bad ending. Anyways, sorry for not being more specific about Jack's costume. I had issues with that one... Though I was helped out by Snowhiskers. :D**

**And as for Sunny's costume, the canary idea was thanks to Triggerhappy44. Love you guys1 Review, review, review! That's what the little green button's for. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright. I'm going to skip the little bit after the chariots, all the 'great job!' and stuff. Everyone went to bed, and now this is the next morning. The first day of training!**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up early, but I didn't get out of bed. I just lay there for a long time, eyes closed, basking in the luxuries that came with being a tribute.

At least, before the Games start.

But soon enough, my stomach growled, reminding me that I couldn't lie around forever. I rolled out of the large, comfortable Capitol bed, blinking sleep out of my eyes as I stumbled towards the clothes that'd been left out for me. I pulled them on slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the large window.

Once I was dressed, I used a microphone to order breakfast: pancakes, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and little sausages.

Yeah, I was hungry.

I ate quickly. It was hard _not _to, the food was so good. But even though I was eating fast, Effie came and started pounding on my door, telling me that it was a big, big, _big _day and I couldn't get late. I abandoned the last of the eggs and left the room. Effie was there; she looked surprised that I'd responded so quickly.

"Oh, Jack! I thought you were asleep!" She smiled at me, flashing perfect white teeth. No one in District 12 had teeth like that. "We're all meeting in the dining room, before training. To, you know, discuss." She flashed another smile. "Okay, bye!" She scurried off to who knows where.

I walked back to my bed, closing the door behind me. I flopped down and closed my eyes, drifting off almost instantly...

I woke up to a loud _knock, knock, knock._ I groaned somewhat, then forced myself to sit up and open my eyes. I blinked the sleep away as a voice came through the door.

"Jack! Come _on, _you're going to be late!" It was Sunny this time. "Hurry up!" I heard her footsteps as she went... somewhere. Where were we supposed to meet again?

I rolled out of the large, soft bed and got dressed slowly. By the time I found my way to the dining room, Sunny, Frost, Peeta, Katniss, and Effie were already there. Effie glared at me.

"You're _late," _she said, frowning. "You're lucky we didn't start without you!"

I just rolled my eyes and sat down between Sunny and Frost. Out of nowhere, I realized that I was older than both of my mentors, Katniss and Peeta each being only 17. Wow.

"Anyways..." Katniss said. "So, let's go over your strengths again, shall we? Jack...?"

"I can hunt, shoot a bow and arrow, throw a spear, and run pretty fast."

"Excellent. Any particular weaknesses?"

"Cooking, plants, I can't climb much at all... but usually Sunny and Frost can back me up in those areas." I looked at them expectantly, and they both nodded. Katniss, on the other hand, was frowning.

"You can't always count on the fact that... well, that they'll both be there." She sighed. "It's harsh, but it's true. Anyways, Sunny, your turn."

"I can cook, I'm very good with plants- for healing, for eating, and for hurting, I suppose- I can run fast and climb. I'm really quiet when I move."

"Weaknesses?"

"Any sort of combat, really." Sunny sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I couldn't fight for, well, my life..."

Katniss, too, sighed. "Alright. Frost."

"I can hunt with a knife, as well as fight with one, I can run fast, climb, swim, I'm good at tracking people, and I'm quiet too. Oh, I can cook somewhat." She smiled grimly. "However, I'm not very strong, I know almost nothing about plants, I can't fight from a distance, and without a knife I'm pretty much hopeless." Frost sighed, now. "You see, we've grown up to depend on each other for survival. Our skills together pretty much cover everything, so we've been able to survive. We can also make up for each other's weaknesses." She smiled.

Peeta spoke now. "I guess you guys have to be allied, then, huh?"

"Anyways, I want you guys to focus on whatever you _can't _do in training. Save the good stuff for your private sessions." She glanced up at a clock on the wall. "Actually, you have to get going now. See you guys later!"

The three of us stood up and headed to the elevator, headed towards training- headed towards the other tributes.

_Here we go, _I thought grimly.

**Okay, I am so, so, SOOOO sorry! I'm so sorry I took so long and you all probably hate me. O_O Anyways, I'd like to thank snowhiskers and triggerhappy44 for pushing me to NOT procrastinate, as well as **_**Give him up **_**by Faber Drive for helping me write this chapter. As well as many others. Anyways, sorry this part's boring, I'll do training ASAP! Peace!**

**PS- See that little green button? PRESS IT!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright, training! Finally! If this chapter is confusing, let me know, because it's 4 AM right now and I was inspired to write. :D Anyway, it SHOULD be in Sunny's view right now (cause of the rotation) but it kinda HAS to be in Frost's because.... well, you'll see! ;D**

**Frost's POV**

I'd never been in an elevator before. It was like a giant glass box that carried us down, down, down, so fast I was almost motion sick. Jack stood tensely to my left; Sunny was more cheerful to my right. She almost looked excited.

"Alright," Jack murmured. "Remember, do what you're worst at. We need to practise in case..."

"In case one of us dies," I finished heartlessly.

Before anyone could reply, the elevator stopped, the two doors sliding apart smoothly to reveal the training room. There were quite a few stations, ranging to identifying plants to beheading dummies to scaling walls. I walked out quickly, pleased to find that we were the second district here. Three kids from district 2 (identified by the numbers on their backs) had beaten us here. The tallest looked maybe 16, the smallest a girl who couldn't have been older from 12. The middle boy looked about 13, maybe. They looked surprisingly scrawny for a career district. Jack exchanged a tense nod with the older boy, but other than that our two groups ignored each other.

It took maybe twenty minutes for the rest of the tributes to gather, by which time the training room was packed and the training leader **(sorry, wasn't sure what to call it) **was pissed.

"You're all _late._" She snarled.

Well, _someone _had a temper.

"You have until lunch time. Don't kill each other; the station attendants will help you if you want a partner. Go."

We all sort of drifted away, heading to our separate stations. Jack went to the plants station first; Sunny to the archery; I decided to try spear-throwing.

The boy who I guessed was 13 from district 2 was there. I learned that his name was Ty Mantern. Despite his size, he was actually quite good, impressing both me and the station runner. After hitting the dummy in the heart yet again, he gave me a smile and left.

I sighed, jealous, and threw again. I somewhat skimmed the dummy this time, but the spear still ended up on the floor. Not even stuck _in _the floor, just lying there _on _it. It was depressing.

Another boy approached the station now. He ignored me at first, picking up a spear, weighing it in his hand, and the hurling it at the dummy for a direct hit- in the head, no less. He turned to smirk at me- _cocky, much? - _But seemed to freeze. Our eyes met, and I saw that his eyes were a startling shade of blue- almost the exact same colour as mine. It was that little detail that made me really look at him now. He looked maybe 16 or 17. His skin was tanned, but not exactly dark. He was slim, but I could see, thanks to his t-shirt, that he had muscles. Not so many muscles that it's nasty to look at either. They were sort of perfect.

His hair was short, though not short-short, and dark brown, as I watched he sort of jerked his head to the side to get it out of his eyes.

All in all, he was pretty darn handsome.

_What?_ Since when did I, Frost, oh heartless, emotionless one, notice _anyone's _good looks? Let alone a boy from some other district? Let alone a boy from another district who I may have to _kill?_

"Um..." He sounded as confused as I felt. "So, do you have a name?"

"F-frost... Frost Torreflamm." I had never stuttered in my life. Ever. I forced myself to control it. "And you?"

He smiled, flashing perfect white teeth. "Alex. Alex Cobalt. I'll see you later, Frost." He proceeded to walk away, headed towards the climbing wall.

I tore my gaze away from his retreating figure (I'd seen his back; he was from district 4) and turned back to the instructor. "Uh... I think I'm done here." I put down the spear and scurried off to find my siblings.

**Muahahaha! Happy Sara? ;D**

**If you still want to submit a character, I have openings in:**

**District 2 (girl)**

**District 3 (girl and boy)**

**District 4 (girl)**

**District 6 (boy)**

**District 7 (girl and boy)**

**District 8 (boy)**

**District 9 (girl and boy)**

**District 10 (girl and boy)**

**District 11 (boy)**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to press the green button!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Short chapter, but it'll be epic :D Read read read!!! **

**PS- Tell me what you think of Alex! Cause he seems pretty darn perfect to me. ;D**

**Alex's POV**

That girl... the girl with the silky-looking black hair and icy blue eyes. Frost. However much I tried to focus on my training, she kept interrupting my thoughts. I nearly fell off the climbing wall!

I stopped to take a breather, and her eyes- almost the exact shade as my own- haunted me. What was I thinking? She was from a different district! Let alone the fact that in a couple days, we'd be set on killing each other!

"Hey, Alex!" I looked up suddenly as a familiar voice called my name. It was my older brother, Thomas. "What're you doing? We're supposed to be training y'know."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm just taking a break."

Thomas snorted. "They aren't any breaks in the Games, bro. Seriously, you looked like you were doing some serious thinking. What's up?"

I sighed. We _were _pretty close...

"Fine." I said. "It's the girl from district 12. She's very... pretty."

He let out a bout of laughter. "Seriously? Well, I guess you've got good taste, at least. The one with the brownish hair, right?"

I sighed again. "No, Frost. She's got black hair."

He raised an eyebrow. "Dude, she looks _evil. _Honestly, she looked at me like she wanted to chop my head off or something! Careful who you mess with, dude, I wouldn't go _anywhere _near her." He promptly turned and left me sitting there, dazed.

She hadn't seemed at all evil to me... Or maybe I was just blinded by her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes...

_SNAP OUT OF IT! _ Tom was right; I couldn't let her district me. Putting up a wall around all Frost-related thoughts, I clenched my teeth and headed back to the training. I was going to win this game, and nothing- not even Frost Torreflamm- was going to stop me.

**Sorry if it's somewhat sucky, I just wanted to get Alex's POV in there somewhere. Remember, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm so, so, so, SOOOOOO sorry it's been so long. You can all eat my cookies. :(**

**Anyways, I'm gonna skip over the other days of training. So, Sunny is about to go in for her private session with the Gamemakers! **

**Remember, R&R!**

**Sunny's POV**

"Good luck!" Jack called after me as I headed into the training room. Frost smiled somewhat, which was saying a lot for her. I paused outside the door, took a deep breath, and walked in.

The district 11 boy, Adam... something... had just gone. Poor kid, he had four siblings in the Games. Anyways, I hoped that he wasn't _too _good. Or else the Gamemakers... wouldn't be impressed. Not by someone as weak as I was.

I still didn't know what to do. Plants don't really impress anyone; other than that I'm only good at climbing and running.

Neither were big scorers.

I sighed, deciding that I would just get a low score. _So deal with it, _I thought.

The Gamemakers were looking... well, not quite bored, just a bit expectant. Crud.

So I just sighed again, and sprinted to the climbing wall, fast as I could. It was pretty fast, but nothing overly exceptional. I scaled the wall with little difficultly, and hurried back down. I didn't dare look at the Gamemakers for fear that they looked over-bored. Next, the edible plants. I only had to glance at a berry before sticking it in my mouth and swallowing confidently. I did this- occasionally throwing one away, for the whole table, before stopping in my tracks. What was I _doing? _

I was trying too hard, that's what I was doing. I wasn't going to get a good score, so why was I trying to look impressive?

Frost might have just went up and told the Gamemakers flat out that she couldn't do anything. I just sighed in defeat, and headed for the door.

**Since I'm pretty sure they all go before they meet up, that's the end of that part. I'll go into Frost's next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alrighty, just in case I haven't mentioned it already: I hated the last chapter. It like, sucked. And stuff. :P Sorry, guys.**

**Kay, Frost's training! I love love LOVE writing in her viewpoint, much more than Sunny or Jack (no offence, you two. :P). So, here we go!**

**And as usual, sorry for the late chapter. **

**Frost's POV**

I looked up when I heard my name, spoken over some hidden intercom system. I'd been sitting with Jack, anxiously waiting for my turn for the solo training session. Jack gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I stood up and headed to the door.

The Gamemakers looked very, very bored.

Well, that wouldn't do, now, would it?

The first place I went was the knives. I picked up two, and then strutted over to the Gamemakers. They seemed slightly startled by my approach.

I hopped up onto their table and kicked a huge cooked turkey out of my way. I made my way over to the one I recognized as the leader. I kicked the wine glass he was holding in midair out of his hand and crouched down, leaning in close.

"Listen here," I hissed. "You're going to _watch _and _pay attention _to my performance, or _this-" _ I held one of my knives very close to his face- "is going to end up in the side of your _head." _

He looked terrified.

Excellent.

Smiling as hatefully as I could, I turned around and threw the knife straight at the practice dummy. It buried itself up to the hilt, right in its forehead.

Jumping down off the table- and grabbing a large loaf of bread on my way- I walked over to the knife-throwing station. Picking up another knife to replace the one I'd thrown at the dummy, I glanced over at the Gamemakers, to make sure they were watching- they were- and threw the loaf of bread up as high as I could.

Once it slowed down, at the peak of its flight, I narrowed my eyes, took aim, and threw a knife. It spun through the air, for what seemed like endless seconds, though in reality it was less than, maybe, 2. The spinning blade caught the bread in such a way that it was sliced in half. The knife stuck into the ceiling, and the bread landed on the ground with a soft _thump_.

I didn't bother looking for the Gamemaker's reaction. I lazily walked over to the climbing wall. Without taking the time to strap myself into some complicated harness, I took my last knife between my teeth and started scaling the wall, gripping with just fingers and toes in some spots. Once I got to the top, I let go with my right hand, took the knife from between my teeth, and focused on the turkey I'd kicked earlier. I adjusted my position slightly, and then threw. The slight _swoosh _as it flew. A direct hit.

I smiled, climbed down quickly, and bowed dramatically to the Gamemakers. "And I bid you, _adieu._"

I walked out, leaving the Gamemakers completely astonished.

**Kay, so, I know the part with the bread was a bit far-fetched, but I needed to add it.**

**Next chapter, Jacks' training! Horrayyyy!**

**R & R people! Press the little button (it's not green anymore! :O)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Late, late, LATE! Bad author! No cookies for me! :(**

**I'm so, so, SOOOOO sorry guys. I'm not going to pretend I had exams or something, I've just been procrastinating. Oh, and working on my new crossover fanfic. Check it out. :D**

**Soo, I'm gonna force myself to write this chapter, no matter how painful and boring it is. Sorry, because it will most likely suck. I'm dying to get to the interviews, I'll try and update again this weekend!**

**Here we go, Jack's POV!**

My name was announced over some hidden speaker. It told me to 'Report to the training room for your personal assessment!' I rolled my eyes at the silly Capitol accent and headed to the huge doors.

Upon entering the room, I couldn't help but notice the Gamemakers. They all looked terrified. A couple looked a bit pale, one like he wanted to be sick.

What had Frost _done _to them?

I shrugged it off- I could ask her later- and headed towards one of the practice dummies.

Though it took a couple of minutes, I managed to string up a dummy so it was hanging about ten feet off the ground. Perfect.

After picking out a bow and a single arrow, I stood back, closed one eye, and aimed. I let the arrow fly. I was no Katniss Everdeen, but I still managed to hit the dummy in the face.

Dropping the bow now, I grabbed a spear, and threw at the dummy again. It was impaled through the heart.

_And to finish off... _I thought, picking up a knife.

I was nowhere near as good as my sister, so I was astounded when the blade sliced the rope the dummy had been hanging from. Honestly, I'd just been trying to hit it. The whole mess hit the ground, landing in a heap of weapons and a damaged practice dummy.

"You can go, Mr. Torreflamm," one of the Gamemakers said, nodding at me. The whole group looked a bit calmer now.

I really, really needed to ask Frost about that.

**Ahahaha, that was fun. The dummy got OWNED. **

**Anyways, I'll try and update again soon. If I'm right, it goes:**

**Training for three days**

**One day of personal assessments**

**One day to prepare for interviews**

**Interviews the next day**

**And then the Games.**

**Correct me f I'm wrong. I want this to be as accurate as possible.**

**R&R people! Please and thank you!**

**~Ally **

**3 3 3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I'm gonna do this in one big chapter, all Frost's POV. Sorry if Katniss or whoever is OOC, I'm trying to use them as little as possible, and am currently exhausted from our school concert. **

**Enjoy!**

Great. Training scores. It'd been fun giving the Gamemakers heart attacks, but still. In hindsight? Probably not the greatest idea. Well, whatever.

We were all gathered around the TV- Me, Jack, Sunny, Cinna, Portia, Katniss, Peeta, and Effie.

"Look, they're starting!" Peeta said.

The pictures went quickly. I didn't care who got what, other than me and my siblings. Finally, District 12.

Sunshine Torreflamm. 5.

Frost Torreflamm. 10.

Jack Torreflamm. 11.

"Woah... Jack." Peeta looked impressed.

I didn't really care about my score. 10. Good for me, woo-hoo.

"You alright?" I whispered to Sunny.

She nodded, smiling. "I didn'y expect much," she admitted. "Didn't set my hopes too high."

"Oh, that reminds me," Jack said now. "Frost, I meant to ask you something. What'd you do to the Gamemakers? They looked scared out of their minds when I got there."

Smiling evilly, I started the story.

According to Katniss, it was time for 'interview prep'. We were going to decide who we would be for the interviews.

Fun.

I got to start with Effie, who was going to teach me to be 'ladylike'.

Terrific.

As it turned out, becoming ladylike consisted of four hours learning how to stand up straight, walking around in high heels (_ew_), and smiling.

I pretty much failed that last bit.

By the time we were finished, I was about ready to rip Effie's head right off.

So, you could understand why I was looking forward to being with Katniss to discuss my 'personality'.

"Alright," Katniss said as I sat down. "So, who do you want to be?"

This stumped me. I'd seen past tributes- they aimed for things like mysterious, sexy, shy, psycho killer... but me? I had no clue.

When I didn't reply, Katniss sighed. "Do you want to try a few out?"

I shrugged, and we began. We didn't even try talkative or preppy, excited or any of those overly happy ones. I couldn't really pull off anything that involved too much smiling or gushing.

After a while, Katniss perked up. "I'm not sure 'depressed' is an option..." I scowled- "So maybe mysterious?"

We tried it out, and it seemed to be the best one so far. Katniss shrugged.

"Good enough," she declared. "Okay, go rest up for tomorrow."

"Thanks you, Shortstep family, tributes from District 11!" Caesar Flickerman smiled as the five kids- three guys, one girl- walked back to their places, the applause thunderous.

Due to the number of tributes this year, the interviews had been changed slightly: Each family that was entered went together, and the interviews were each 5 minutes long. This caused a longer show, but it was much shorter than it'd be if each tribute had their usual 3 minutes.

Caesar waited until the crowd had calmed down before speaking again. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen... please welcome the tributes of District 12! The Torreflamm family!"

Jack, Sunny and I walked over to where the interviewer sat. His hair was neon orange this year, with makeup to match. He looked freakish.

"Jack, Sunny, and Frost, correct?" he asked us as we settled down onto the couch. I sat farthest from him. "Quite a shocker, two siblings being picked as the two tributes, eh? And then the Quell bringing the third into it too..." He looked sad. "What was going through your mind at the Reaping?"

Jack spoke first. "Frost's name was called, and I was so... scared... not because I knew I'd be going into the arena, regardless, but because my little sister was." Jack looked away, into the crowd. "Then, _my _name was called... it was just... shocking. Absolutely astonishing. What are the chances, eh?" He smiled weakly at Caesar.

The older man smiled back. "Yes, that was quite unfortunate..." His smile disappeared. "Sunny, how about you? You and Frost are twins, yes?"

Sunny nodded. "Yeah. We're close as can be." She crossed her fingers, and smiled. "Like this. Which is why I'd been planning to volunteer if her name was called..."

Sunny kept talking, but I couldn't hear it. I was astonished, stunned, shocked. _She _was going to volunteer for _me? _

"And then, Jack's name... and I was so scared. Even with the Quell, I figured we could get out of all of us going..." Sunny bit her lip, looking like she was going to cry. "But... I guess not." He voice was hardly a whisper.

Caesar looked sad, too. "I'm so sorry, Sunny. I wish there was something I could do..."

She shook her head quickly. "No, no. All I can do is try and win. Or, help my siblings to." She linked her arms with mine and Jack's.

Caeser wiped at his eye, seeming to be holding back tears. "Frost? What are your thoughts?"

Now. It was my turn to talk to the Capitol. What would I say? Would I remain mysterious, like we'd practiced? Would I openly defy and disrespect the Capitol? Or would I play it like Jack and Sunny, with the sob story?

I figured the third would get me the most sponsors, so I decided to go with it.

"I'd already decided," I began, forcing my voice to shake, "that I was going to volunteer for Sunny if she got chosen." I gave her a look. "I'd never have guessed she was thinking the same for me. But when the Quell was announced..." My voice dropped to a whisper. "I had to accept that there was no way I could save her, if any of us were chosen. And it seems like... we all were." I looked into the crowd sadly.

I didn't talk at all after that, letting Jack and Sunny fill Caesar in on our life at home. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the buzzer rang, signalling the end of our time.

"Well, thank you," Caesar said. "I hope you all do your very best in this coming Games. Goodbye, Torreflamms, tributes from District 12."

The crowd clapped, and the show was over. We were sent back to our rooms.

Tonight, the Capitol, as I took advantage of the luxuries while I could. But, starting tomorrow...

The Games.

**Yes, that chapter was sucky. And I think Caesar was OOC, sorry bout that. **

**So, to Triggerhappy and Snowhiskers: Happy, kids? Done the chapter, coming soon is the games! I expect you both to review, sillies. :D**

**Peace, yo!**

**~Ally**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oh. My. God. I am ****SOOOOOOOOO ****sorry you guys! I'm a terrible person, I haven't updated in AGES. I'm going to do a long chapter to make up for it, kay? I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!**

**PS- From now on, this'll be in all Frost's POV, unless I say otherwise.  
**

I had a dream that night.

Wait- no, it wasn't a dream.

This was a nightmare.

It wasn't your typical nightmare- showing up for school in your underwear, getting chased by monsters, falling off a cliff.

No... This was much worse.

_I giggled with Sunny as we raced to the town square. It was beautiful out; the sun was shining, everyone was outside, and the smell of oh-so-expensive bakery treats was wafting through the air._

_My sister and I were young- eight years old, to be exact. Jack was far out in front of us, his long legs letting his twelve-year-old body move faster than mine or Sunny's._

_There was a large crowd gathered in town square. Jack reached it before we did. He waited patiently as we caught up. _

"_I win!" he cried, waving his arms in the air with triumph. _

_I pouted at him. "No fair Jack!"_

"_What's going on?" Sunny piped up, looking at the crowd. Her light blue eyes were lit up with curiosity. _

"_Maybe someone's giving away candy!" I giggled._

_Jack rolled his eyes, grinning at me. "I wish."_

_But he still took Sunny and I by the hand and pulled us foreword, pushing through the crowd. No one took notice of us as we made our way towards the middle._

_I was smiling and laughing, anticipating the free candy I'd imagined, when we finally broke through the crowd._

_All three of us stopped dead._

_The smile was wiped clean off my face._

_I saw Sunny, out of the corner of my eye, start sobbing._

_I processed the scene slowly, taking it in as single images._

_Mama._

_Daddy._

_Peacekeepers._

_Blood._

_Lots of blood._

_My mind returned to normal speed, and I saw exactly what was happening._

_The Peacekeepers were beating Mama and Daddy. Kicking them and hitting them with sticks and stomping on them._

_I would have screamed then, but the scene changed._

_It was the same... but different._

_Instead of Mama and Daddy, I saw Jack and Sunny. Hurting them were not Peacekeepers, but huge boys and savage-looking girls. _

_I couldn't move. I could do nothing but watch as the kids- tributes, I realized with growing horror- beat the only two people I loved in the world. Could only stare as a career-like boy kicked Sunny in the chest while she coughed up blood; gape at Jack while a black-haired girl sliced up his face with a knife._

I woke screaming.

I sat bolt upright in my elaborate, king-sized bed. The sweat I was covered in stuck my hair to the back of my neck. Placing a hand on my chest, I found my heart was racing.

I turned my eyes to a clock on my bedside table. The red numbers flashed 6:54. I figured it was late enough to get up.

I walked around the room aimlessly for six minutes before Cinna arrived at my door, giving me a pair of jeans and light blue t-shirt to wear for the ride to the arena. We meet with Jack and Sunny in the hallway- apparently, they'd come for me last- and we head to the roof, Portia joining us.

I sort of zoned out as we boarded the craft that would take us to the arena, simply staring out the window and holding Sunny's hand. It wasn't a long ride, though I suspected it was due to the high speed we were moving at.

The five of us- Jack, Sunny, Cinna, Portia, and I- all went to the same launch room- they must've been doing this differently this year. I couldn't help but shiver as we stood in the metallic room. It was... foreboding, to say the least.

We each changed into the clothes we were given. I inspected myself in the mirror- khaki green cargo pants, full-length. A beige t-shirt with a slightly darker jacket over top. Light but sturdy running shoes. My hair was pulled pack into a high ponytail.

It was only now that I realized how silent everyone had been this whole time. I figured it was the nerves. Though I'd never admit it myself, there was a huge knot in my stomach.

"Ready?" Cinna's hesitant voice. Jack nodded, and our stylists pointed to the metal plate where we were to stand. My siblings and I headed over and stood together.

"Remember- don't move until the gong sounds," Portia reminded us. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the words, but felt guilty afterwards- she was only trying to help.

Slowly but surely, the thick glass wall came down to close us off from the rest of the room. I held my breath as we started moving upwards.

Once we reached the top, I blinked in the sunlight. Squinting, I tried to look around. For no apparent reason, light seemed to be coming from _everywhere. _A moment later, I realized why.

As usual, the tributes were positioned in a circle around the Cornucopia. But surrounding that circle was what looked like... a city.

It wasn't nearly as pristine and advanced as the Capitol cities were, but it was defiantly... _higher _than any of the districts. The tall glass and metal buildings gleamed, causing the extreme glare. Many paved roads led between them, going off to who-knows-where. Actually, the area the tributes were standing on was entirely paved over, like on big, spread-out road. Off in the distance, part the buildings, I could just barely make out something... tall, but not reflective like the buildings. It looked like a... wall?

After taking all this in, I finally focused on what was important right now: the Cornucopia and the other tributes.

On the plate to my left was a family of three- two boys and a girl. They all shared the same black hair and general shortness. To my right was a lone girl with frizzy, light blonde hair.

I'd planned to run for the Cornucopia, to grab anything I could- I was fast, and I knew it. I figured that I could be in and out before anyone could... well, kill me.

I looked over the items I could see from my position. A few random backpacks, a couple spears, and- yes! Knives! I smiled evilly, and shifted into a running stance.

Sunny noticed, apparently, because she looked at me with eyes full of fear. It didn't take twin telepathy to know what she was thinking- she didn't want to lose me to the bloodbath. I looked at her for a second, determined, before returning my gaze to the Cornucopia.

I stood still, ready.

The gong went.

I sprinted.

I scooped up a dark blue backpack as I passed it, swinging it up onto my back as I moved. I could see someone coming out of the corner of my eye, but ignored them, simply pushing myself to go faster. Next were the knives- a whole belt full, in fact. I grabbed that, then spun, digging my heel into the ground to stop myself.

I came face-to-face with a girl with long brown hair. She looked vaguely career-like, the way she smiled at me.

Too bad for her that I didn't hesitate. I drew one of the knives I'd picked up and plunged it straight into her chest.

I didn't stop to watch her cough up blood, withdrawing my knife from her body and running back to Sunny and Jack.

Jack looked a bit scared, but turned to run with me once I'd caught up. Sunny followed, too.

We followed one of the roads through the mass of buildings, running as fast as we could for fear of being caught. It wasn't long before we came upon a humongous bridge. Jack headed up it without hesitation, and I quickly followed, my sister on my heels.

The bridge must have been fifty feet high, and it appeared to be taking us over the wall I'd spotted earlier. From the top, I could see the layout of most of the arena.

The Cornucopia was in the middle of a miniature city. The city was surrounded by a huge concrete wall. And all around the wall was forest.

Surveying the area, I couldn't help but glance up at the sky. Or where the sky was supposed to be, at least.

Straight up, where they would normally show the death toll of the day, was a clock. Or rather, I thought as the numbers decreased slowly, a countdown. The current time was 5:36. Judging by the speed at which the 36 changed, I guessed it meant 5 minutes, 36 second.

"5:36... until what?" I murmured. Sunny heard me and followed my gaze, Jack quickly following suit.

"Nothing good," he muttered, and grabbed Sunny's hand. "Come on guys, we should get out of here... I have a bad feeling about this."

So we ran the rest of the way down the bridge, into the dense forest we'd seen from up high. We kept running for a few minutes, until we reached a small clearing. Jack, panting from all the exertion, sat down. "Let's see what we got, shall we?" he suggested. Sunny and I sat on either side of him and I took off my backpack.

Just as I took hold of the zipper, there was an explosive _boom. _I thought it was a cannon at first, until I saw the chunks of debris falling from the sky.

Wordlessly, all three of us stood up and headed for the cover of trees, Sunny grabbing the bag. We watched in shock as big pieces of something- cement, maybe?- pelted the ground. It was a moment before it stopped, dust clouds clearing. I sneezed, accidentally inhaling some.

We slowly made our way back to the center of the clearing. Jack picked up one of the cement chunks, frowning.

"Wasn't this the stuff that bridge was made of?" he asked.

Suddenly, I thought of something. I turned my gaze to the sky. The countdown was now flashing 0:00.

"Let's go check it out," I suggested, and headed back the way we'd came from.

Once we got to the bridge- or rather, where the bridge had been- I gaped. The bridge was _gone. _Other than the occasional chunk of cement, there was nothing left.

"Good thing we got off it in time," Jack noted.

"It was the countdown," I said slowly. "That countdown ended, and the bridge exploded... and now, we're stuck here...?"

Sunny sighed. "This _is _the Hunger games," she pointed out. "Anything could happen. Anyways, we may as well set up camp.

"I suppose so," Jack agreed, and we headed back to our clearing.

Our pack had contained some dried meat, a pack of crackers, iodine, and two water canteens- one empty, one full. We'd set up camp by moving some of the larger rubble to protect a rock cave not far from the clearing. It was night time now, and I was watching the sky expectantly, waiting for the day's death toll.

22 cannons had gone off earlier. _Twenty-two. _There'd been 36 tributes to start this year, so more than half had died today.

"_Well," _I thought bitterly, _"that's 22 fewer people who'll try and kill me." _

Finally, the sky lit up, and the death toll started playing.

All four tributes from 2. Both from 3. The girl from four. The girl's family of 2 from 5. Both from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, both from 9, the boy from 10, and the Shortstep family from 11- all five of them.

I sighed quietly and moved closer to Sunny. "_This is going to be a long night." _

**Heyy people. Thanks for reading and all that. Sorry about the sketchiness with the launch room and the hovercraft part, wasn't sure exactly how they went. **

**Anyways. What'd you think? Sorry I killed off so many people so quickly, I just had a LOT of tributes to work with.**

**By the way- thanks you soooooo much to snowhiskers (Paula) and Evgeniy (doesn't have fanfiction) for helping me with the arena! Thanks guys!**

**Anyways, you know the drill- rate and review! Thanks!**

**~Ally**

**PS- Thank you to the song 'Roxas' theme' for helping me write the majority of this chapter. Love you Roxy!**


End file.
